Night 325
The Sage Who Served the King (王佐の賢者, Ōsa no Kenja) is Night 325 of the Manga manga series. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary In a flashback, young David is shown standing in a group of magicians. Being the only one among his fellow magicians that could see destiny, David is wondering to himself what is magic and why he was the one chosen by the god. After prolonging his life and living for many years, he begins to understand more about it, becoming certain that he is an entity on par with god. However, after having become a god of the lower-order world, he realises that he had merely been a stepping stone for a bigger singularity to rise. Just then, Sinbad's voice speaks to him, reassuring him that it's not over yet. He explains that since magic drives the world to move forward, the magicians are the sages who serve the king. He reveals it's not the god that shapes the world, but the kings. Reaching towards him, he asks David to lend him his power. In the Sacred Palace, Ugo and Arba are startled as a vortex of rukh envelops the library. As Sinbad's silhouette forms out of it, the shocked Ugo states he should've lost his individuality in the great flow, but Sinbad explains his seven Djinns held it together, and he only needed to extract it from the flow. Surrounding Sinbad that is looming over Ugo, the Djinns announce they returned to the Sacred Palace and are unwilling to return to their dungeons to wait for the next king. They state king Solomon was irresponsible, letting go of the reigns of destiny, making them unable to see where the world is headed. They conclude the world needs a leader, and king Sinbad is the only one that can fulfil that role. Crying, Ugo whimpers that Solomon never wanted to be a king in the first place. As an illusion of Solomon appears before him and tells him to leave everything to Sinbad, Ugo agrees but is suddenly stunned by David. As they prepare to take over the role of the guardians of the Sacred Palace, Arba watches in apprehension, realising that the situation is bad and wondering what is going to happen. In the meantime in Rakushou, Hakuryuu commends Kougyoku for getting the Kou Empire back on its feet. Kougyoku thanks him, then calls out to Alibaba, who is busy writing invitations to his wedding. Morgiana interferes, showing them a giant wedding invitation she finished. Then, Judar appears, making Kougyoku and Alibaba run towards him in shock, asking about when he'd arrived. He tells them he came back a day ago with Hakuryuu, who tells them he found Judar in his hometown up in the mountains. As he mentions it was actually Al-Thamen that gave Judar his name and asks the group if they know his real name, Judar covers his mouth with his hand and tells him to shut up. Instead, he asks about Aladdin's whereabouts. In Tenzan Plateau in front of the Sindria Trading Company's headquarters, Aladdin and Yunan can feel that something bad has happened, and that the world has changed. Navigation Category:Final Arc